


Lois Duffy, the stem of the rose

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Backstory, Dossier, Fractured Identities, Gen, With illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Lois Duffy committed a murder, found her double in a motel room, shot herself, then hanged herself. Her last words were the foundation of the Blue Rose task force. This is her story, her tragedy, and the story and the tragedy of all the agents who confronted themselves and lost. Finalist in welcometotwinpeaks and Mark Frost's "The Fan Dossier" contest.





	Lois Duffy, the stem of the rose

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to delve into Lois' background since before we even knew her name. Then this contest came up, asking us to write up a background for a TP character who didn't already have one, in the form of a short dossier like Tammy's in TFD, written by us as if we were agents. And so I imdb'd up, went through the cast list of three seasons and a movie to make a full handwritten list of all the characters who didn't already have a background, like a nerd, before realizing that the one character I wanted to focus on wasn't even on imdb. Like an even bigger nerd! And then Mark Frost read it and liked it? Amazing. Also please read [the other two finalists (Albert and Carrie)](http://welcometotwinpeaks.com/news/the-fan-dossier-finalists/), they're fantastic!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to make the man read my headcanons about how a self-professed pacifist shooting his friend is a point of no return for Albert, I wasn't expecting him to actually endorse them? :0  
> And also about how Lois Duffy's story holds within itself the distilled essence of so many conflicts in the story and she's so central, of course, but I think that was mostly intended. Albert, I wasn't so sure!


End file.
